


What's It Like?

by titaniumsansa



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gay, Inspired By Tumblr, Mommy Issues, Please Don't Hate Me, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Lena asks Supergirl what it's like to have a good mother. Supercorp drabble Could have a second chapter if someone wants it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I haven't seen much of supergirl s2 but I've seen a lot of supercorp on tumblr. I have no idea what a good relationship with a mom is like sorry if it's inaccurate.

“Supergirl,” Lena says as she’s about to go, spending too much time around the astute Luthor isn’t a good idea.

“Yes?” She turns to look at the woman who’s her friend as two different people.

“You were raised on Earth, yes?” Lena wonders and Kara nods, hesitantly.

“So two sets of parents. I used to have a mother who loved me very much. And then she died and I was adopted by the Luthors. I think I’ve only had one mother,” Lena says and Kara’s heart breaks.

“Are they worth it? What’s it-what’s it like to have a mother who loves you when you’re an adult?” Lena wonders. She’s not stupid, she knows Kara and Supergirl are the same person and she’s asking them both.

“It’s wonderful. It’s hugs and support and making soup when you’re sick. It’s texts to make sure you got home safe and someone to talk to. Moms are wonderful. I’m sorry that you don’t have that.” Kara says honestly and Lena’s lips twist into a bitter little smile.

“When I was younger, I was happy to be away from her at boarding school. Happy. I told myself I didn’t need a mother, I had Lex and my father. But it’s not the same. I think you know that,” Lena says, and her eyes look glossy and Kara wants to wipe them away or to tell her not to cry but Supergirl doesn’t know Lena Luthor like Kara Danvers does and she wishes she could leave and come back as Kara. But for some reason, Lena wants this conversation with Supergirl and she doesn’t want Lena to be alone.

“I’m so sorry that you felt that. Is there anything I can do?” Kara asks and Lena bites her lip and Kara usually gets lost in thinking about how gorgeous Lena is when she does that, but not now.

“I only have one other friend in this city and it’s our mutual friend-Kara Danvers. I might bother her, see if she’s free. I’m sure you need to go patrol the city. Sorry to take so much of your time,” Lena says and Kara smiles at her.

“I hope you feel better.” Kara is sincere and Lena gracefully shrugs.

“Have a good night, Supergirl,” Lena says and Kara nods.

“I will.” Kara says. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame @Sunkelles but I wrote a second chapter. Texts are in italics.

_ Supergirl called, said you’re upset. Do you want to come over? We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. But I have ice cream and wine if you want to come over. If you want to be alone, that’s fine too.  _

Lena reads the text over again.

_ I’ll be there in a few minutes if that’s okay. _ Lena finally settles on that and sends the text.

_ That’s more than okay. That’s great. I’ll see you in a few :) _ Kara replies and for some reason it’s endearing that Kara uses smiley faces.

Lena finds herself pausing at Kara’s door because she only had one friend in National City and Kara has a lot on her plate as it is. Doubts begin to cloud her thoughts of ice cream and maybe a movie on Kara’s couch but the door swings open within a few seconds.

“Are you okay?” Kara scans her up and down like Lena might have a physical injury even though they both know she doesn’t.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” Lena says but her smile doesn’t reach her eyes and she bites her lip hard. If she really was fine she’d be in her apartment alone and not with Kara Danvers. It’d be easier if it was something she could fight, she could shoot it or Kara could punch it and they’d go back to their routine of flirting. Kara shuts the door as Lena looks around and sees ice cream spread out on part of Kara’s counter.

“Ice cream party?” She quips and Kara lets out an awkward laugh.

“Right. No. I have a lot of ice cream. Some of it’s frozen yogurt and I have gelato and regular ice cream, so just pick what you want.” Kara smiles and Lena closes her eyes for a few seconds. Kara invited her here because she cares, because despite the fact Kara could tear the world apart with her bare hands, all she wants to do is make sure Lena’s okay. Kara’s looking at her with those gentle, wise eyes of hers and Lena knows she needs to say something.

“Chocolate gelato sounds pretty good,” Lena decides and Kara nods, picking her own flavor before putting the ice cream back into a very well stocked freezer.

Lena makes it through Kara scooping out ice cream and gelato, gets through pouring wine, but she doesn’t quite make it when Kara turns her attention to her completely.

“Is something bothering you? Is someone bothering you? Can I help?” Kara asks and Lena blinks and reaches her hand to one of her eyes. Her fingertips are wet and she’s surprised to find tears.

“My mother. She’s always been distant and I just feel ridiculous. She always picked Lex over me and that was fine, I’ve come to terms with it and she gave her excuse. But she said my father didn’t like her being around me so she picked Lex to pay attention to. I don’t think he would have wanted her to ignore me and to alienate me like she did. There were times she pretended like I wasn’t even in the room,” Lena’s eyes produce a few tears, but Kara’s struck at how  _ calm _ Lena is.

“Every time I think I’m over it, I’m fine and I’ve accepted it-she comes back to mess with me. She only says she loves me when she wants something done. I don’t think she’s ever actually hugged me, now that I think about it,” Lena says and Kara blinks rapidly. Strong arms are around Lena before she can blink.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry she did that. You deserve better. She missed out on how awesome you are. That’s her loss. And if you ever want a mom, mine would love to have you,” Kara says and she has a thought of Lena as her wife, daughter-in-law to Eliza. The thought fades quickly as Lena leans into the embrace. It’s not right to think that, not now.

“It’s okay. I don’t need a mother. I’m a grown woman,” Lena excuses and Kara shakes her head, with sad eyes.

“You don’t outgrow a mom. Sure you don’t need them to tell you what to do, but they’re still good to have around, at any age,” Kara tells her and Lena sighs.

“I think my gelato’s thawed enough to eat it,” Lena says lightly and Kara lets her go. Right, the ice cream, part of the reason Lena came over, Kara remembers. It’s quiet as they eat ice cream and gelato and Kara breaks the silence.

“You don’t have to be alone, you know? I know your dad is gone and Lex is in prison and your mom is kind of awful. But that doesn’t mean you have to go through life alone. I’m here. Supergirl’s here. We’re here for you. That’s what friends are for. That and ice cream,” Kara jokes and Lena’s lips move to a small smile.

“Thank you so much, Kara. For everything,” Lena says and Kara smiles. She feels safe with Kara Danvers in either form, despite how much Lex hates aliens and tried to drill it into her. She likes Kara despite her mother spewing hate about them, despite the damage they’ve done-Kara cares. Kara doesn’t just care about her family and friends she cares about everyone, everything’s important and she tries her hardest to make things right. Kara’s also bulletproof and powerful which doesn’t hurt either, Lena thinks as she carefully leans against Kara.

“You’re welcome,” Kara says and they talk about lighter topics, spoons clinking against their bowls of ice cream. Kara can’t fix what’s wrong with Lena and Lillian, but she can listen. That’s more than most would do, the Luthor name is something Lena can’t escape. Kara knows about trying to escape a name and how futile it is, but it’s not the time for heavy things. Lena just needs a friend to talk to, a shoulder to lean against and Kara is more than happy to provide that.


End file.
